L Lawliet fanfic (to be named properly later)
by Microwavegirl
Summary: Jade struggles with keeping her secrets and maintaining her madness. Can she do it? OC/L Lawliet fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone. For as long as I remembered I had been alone. I remember a time before this, but I don't remember how it went. I remember having a brother, but I don't remember his name or what he looked like. It was cold. I sat outside the orphanage like I did every Tuesday evening. "Good morning miss Jade" said Mr. Wammy, he had a new kid with him. After they had left I decided I would walk around a bit, I don't get to walk around much. I walked around the building twice before Mr. Wammy told me I had to go inside. I really did hate it in there. But I guess there was something going on.

Turns out Mr. Wammy just didn't want me roaming around, I had a tendency to try to run away sometimes. I walked around until I found the library, I was usually the only one in there so I liked that. That new kid was there though, and he was in my spot. I grabbed a book then walked over and sat by the window next to him, he seemed to be distracted. I got half way through my book before he spoke up. "How long have you been here?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment before answering, did he really not see me come in? "About ten minutes" I said before going back to my reading. "No, I mean how long have you been in this place." He replied. I thought for a minute, even though I knew I wouldn't remember. "A while" was all I said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

_"Everything will be okay. No matter what happens, you will be okay." Everything didn't seem okay, there was a strange scent in the air and I could hear screaming in the background. The person had disappeared and I began walking slowly towards the screams. They kept getting louder and louder. I began to run. Finally I came to a small room, the screams were now so loud that I couldn't hear anything else. After a moment they stoped, but I continued to stand there. There was now a person in my vision, they had some sort of weapon. They were coming close to me. I was scared, frozen in my tracks. Closer and closer. Pain, there was pain. They were here._

"NOOO" I screamed, jumping up. It was only a dream, but it seemed so real. I put my head in my hands but saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked over to see the new kid, "Uh hi." He said, staring at me. I had fallen asleep in the window seat in the library. "How long have you been here?" I demanded. "Since yesterday" He replied. I rolled my eyes, "No, I mean how long have you been staring at me." He looked like he was thinking then said "A while" He said with a smile.

*15-16 years later*

"There's been a report of several killings in in the Japan area and I need you to be down there for reports." My boss had told me. I was now settling into my new apartment in this new country. Tomorrow I started investigating the case and writting my report. I really didn't want to be the one for this job, considering what had happened to my parents when I was younger, but it has to be done. I decided to go ahead and get some sleep since I had a long day ahead of me.

_We had taken a trip to London. It was a lovely sight, but there were so many people. I felt his presence before I heard him speak, "Just act like they aren't there and you'll be fine." He had always put me at ease. Suddenly I saw him fading away and I felt arms pulling me back. "You're madness needs treated, we're taking you to The Ward."_

I woke up crying. It wouldn't happen again, I would never go back, they would never take me away again. I looked at the clock and realized it was 5AM, so I decided it was time to get ready for my day. After I had brushed my hair and teeth, I put on my "sophisticated" outfit and pulled my auburn hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my notebook, list, cell phone, and purse and was out the door. I looked at my list and read off my first stop, "Police Task Force headquarters." They knew I was coming. I walked to were I had been directed and headed to the room where the Kira meeting was being held.

"Okay, so this is a reporter here to write about the Kira case, she will be here until we find Kira and none of the information she figures out will be leaked until then. Any questions?" Said one of the main police guys. One person shouted out, "Yeah! What if she leaks anything, I don't trust her!" Everyone stared at me as I gave the guy a puzzled look and even the main police guy was staring at me. "Well then I guess I'll let you shoot me several times in the face until I die, deal?" I said, they just stared some more. I sat in a chair with my legs crossed which got me more stares.

"That concludes this meeting. Miss, you may now leave." I was told. I thanked them and got up to leave. "She will not be leaving until everyone else leaves." Came a very strange voice, I turned around but didn't see anyone who would have sounded like that. "Please sit back down until told otherwise" Came the strange voice again. I sat back down very confused, but didn't ask questions.

When the meeting was COMPLETELY over and everyone started to leave I was told again to stay. This time by a strange man sitting by a computer. I sat back down and waited for my next order. When me and the man were the only ones left the strange voice spoke again, I now realized it was coming from the computer. "Watari, I request that you bring this girl to me." I started to panic and shouted, "Hey I don't even know you!" Then I realized what was going on. "No, this isn't happening again, I'm better, I've been better. They took it away. It's gone!" I said before I passed out.

I woke up in a dark room. Was I back in The Ward, or had I never left? Had the past 7 years all been a dream? A door opened and there was a light. I sat up and prepared myself for the medicine that was about to be injected into my body. "Good morning" came a familiar voice, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" I knew that voice and suddenly it hit me, "L?"


	2. Chapter 2

L chapter two

I sat in the corner with my legs crossed drinking my tea, zoned out. "So what have you been doing with your life?" I heard him say. I had almost said it, but thought for a moment, had I really forgotten that easily? I saw him staring at me then suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, uhm I'm a writer for a major newspaper. Nothing too fancy." I heard myself say as I sipped my tea. "That's nice." He replied. I looked over to see him still adding sugar cubes to his tea. "I still don't understand you, no matter how much you say that won't affect you, it's still terrible to eat that much sugar." I said with a laugh. He just looked at me for a moment then went back to adding sugar to his tea.

This went on for what felt like forever before he was pleased with his tea. Actually I don't even think that would be considered tea anymore. Soon a man entered the room and handed L a stack of letters, this man looked familiar for some reason. "Good evening miss Jade, you're looking well." he said with a nod. Then it hit me. "Mr. Wammy?" I asked and he just smiled and walked out of the room. "Well now," L said looking at his papers, "I have work to do. You may exit this room, turn right, walk a while, go up the stairs, turn left, there will be a room at the end of that hall. You may stay there for now." I grabbed my tea and followed his directions to the room.

I entered the room to find a mess. You seriously couldn't even see the floor. "Oh well this will not do." I said to myself. I started to pick up a few things but there was just so much, how could anyone have this much stuff? By the time I was finished I had all the clothes folded in a neat pile on the bed (I was surprised to find a bed under all this mess), plates and forks had been stacked on a desk in the corner, I found a laptop and a cell phone, and a bunch of wires and cords. After all this work I became very tired, so I decided to take a nap on the newly made bed.

_"She a basket case, that's why she's perfect for the training." I heard a male voice say. For some reason no matter how hard I tried to open my eyes it just wouldn't work. There was another voice now, a female, "Yes but I don't think it would be right, hasn't this child been through enough already? What if the training damages her even more?" There was a sigh and then the man's voice came again, "She won't know the difference, she's mad as a hatter!" The woman laughed then came a familiar sound, it was a hum. It was soothing for the time being. Suddenly I felt cold hands taking my wrists, the voices became muffled but they were close, "Prepare her for step one of the training." They said._

"NO." I screamed sitting up. "Ow, what the hell is wrong with you?" I heard a voice say. I looked around to see L holding the side of his face, I must have hit him when I sat up. "Oh uh sorry." I said giving him an apologetic look. There was a moment of silence between us. Suddenly my cell phone rang, "Hello?" I answered. There was a pause before someone spoke, "Are you alone?" It said. I looked at L and he smiled at me, then I replied, "It's negative one." There was another pause before the voice came again, only more serious, "You know your mission, follow it." Then they hung up. I put the phone down and sighed. "A friend of yours?" L asked. My mind went blank for a moment and all I said was, "Uh yeah, something like that."


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly 4AM and I couldn't sleep. I was alone in my new apartment, but that's not what was bothing me. "I lied to him," I kept saying to myself, "I've never lied to him." Suddenly my cell phone rang, "Hello?" I answered, it was the same voice frrom before. "Are you alone?" The question from before was repeated. I sighed then replied, "Yes." There was a pause then the voice spoke again, "I have a message for you," there was another pause, "Addition to the mission: Find Kira and bring him back here." I was now confused, before I was just suppose to find out who he was. "And how am I suppose to manage that? This guy is a murderer, what happens if he trys something?" I said. There was another pause then the voice spoke, "You know your mission, remember your training and you will be fine." Then they hung up. I cursed and threw my phone across the room.

I was almost asleep until I heard a loud noise from across the room. "Ugh" I groaned as I got up to retreve my phone and turn off the alarm. It was now 5AM and time for me to get ready. I did the same as the day before and walked to the Task Force headquarters, grabbing a coffee on the way. When I got there I was told to leave my cell phone, notebook, and purse in the lobby. I got searched as well. When I finally got to go into the meeting room I noticed that there were only eight people there. Everyone stared at me, "Wh-what's going on?" I asked confused. I noticed that one of these people was L. "Uhm, L? What are you doing here?" I asked. Everyone continued to stare at me. Then at L, then back to me. "You know each other?" One of the men said. There was silence.

Turns out L is the main guy behind the Kira investigation and those papers he was reading yesterday had to do with this. "Come." He had told us as he walked out the door. I retreived my stuff then we were escorted to a series of cars with blacked out windows, "Jade will come with me, the rest of you will get into those cars and be driven to the place we are headed." I got into the same car as L, apparently driven by Mr. Wammy, and the others did as the were told. After a moment of driving I asked, "So where exactly are we going?" He didn't answer, just looked at me. I sighed and looked at the floor as I zoned out.

"You know, you've changed a bit since I've last seen you." I heard L say as I came back to reality. I just looked at him. "You seem more... confused then you use to be." He continued. I didn't know how to respond to this, surely he hadn't found out my secret. I was about to speak when my cell phone rang, "What?" I said annoyed. There was a pause, I sighed. "Have you found Kira yet?" The serious voice asked. I groaned with annoyance, "I just woke up like two or three hours ago, what the hell do you think?" I replied. I could feel L staring at me. The voice spoke again, "Now now, don't get an attitude, I just asked a simple question" It said calmly. My annoyance was now at an all time high, "No, what you asked was a stupid question that you already knew the answer to." I said then hung up.

"UGH." I said throwing my phone on the floor. I could still feel L staring at me, "What was all that about?" He finally asked. I was about to reply when my phone rang, again. I couldn't take it anymore, without thinking I picked up the phone and ripped the battery out. The ringing stopped. "That was my boss being stupid." I told him. He just nodded and looked at the floor. After a while the car stopped and the door was opened. We were in what looked like a giant garage. "Uh, where are we?" I asked just as the other people got out of the cars. "Everyone follow Watari." L said, ignoring my question.

We were given a tour of the place, which was huge, and told that we could stay here until the Kira case was solved. We were given our own rooms as well, which pretty much meant we had an entire floor to ourselves. L was on the top floor (of course), I was on the floor under that, and everyone else under mine. It was a nice place to be for the time being. I was sitting in my new room when Mr. Wammy's voice came on the intercom, "Miss Jade, you are needed in the control room." He said. I got up and walked to the elevator and down to the control room. Everyone had been talking but when I entered the room they stopped. I had a puzzled look on my face, but they didn't seem to notice.

There was an extra person in the room sitting on a couch with on of the officers. "Jade, that's Light." L said pointing to the new person, "He's gonna be working with us now." Light smiled at me and I semi-smiled back. The last one to arrive in the room was Matsuda, "Sorry I'm late, please forgive me!" He said desperately. Everyone kind of ignored him. "Now, lets get started." Said L.

_Crush your hopes and dreams. Don't confess. Run. It's not worth it. You're better than this. No, you're a mess. You're mad. The room is spinning. Leave this institution. Run. Kick down the door. Run down the stairs. Don't let them take you. No wait, you need them. They helped you. They gave you a life. They gave you a mission._

"NO!" I screamed sitting up and putting my head in my hands. I felt the presence of people. I looked over to find the whole Task Force staring at me. "Uh hi." I said. Apperently I had fallen asleep on the couch in the control room and I was having another night terror. "You scared us, we didn't know what was going on." Light had told me, after I had explained that it happens sometimes. "We're done for the night, everyone may either go home or go to their assigned floor." L told everyone. They all left the room but I stayed for a moment. _"You're mad."_ They had said, _"That house is not where you needed to be." _

After about an hour of just sitting in the dark I decided to walk around for a while. I walked all the way to my floor on the stairs, then got in the elevator and pressed the first floor. I sat in the elevator for about an hour just pressing the buttons between mine and the first floor. When I was on the first floor I pressed my floor again and waited for the door to close. I closed my eyes and layed across the floor of the elevator, and started singing a song I had heard several times while in The Ward. "Thank you for being such a friend to me, oh I pray a friend for life."

After a bit I heard the door open for my floor, so I sat up and pressed the first floor again, then layed back down. "Please don't go just yet, can you stay a moment please," I thought I heard the door open again but didn't pay too much attention, "We can dance together, we can dance forever." I felt the presence of someone, I jumped up just as I saw the doors closing and I saw L standing in the corner of the elevator smiling at me. "Uh hi." I said blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

L sat in the floor next to me after I had pressed the button for the first floor. He was extremely close to me. "What song were you just singing?" He asked. My mind went blank, "Uh, I'm not sure," I heard myself say. I looked over at him and he was staring at me. His face was extremely close to mine. "Oh" he said and looked away. Soon the door opened and I felt him look at me, then reach up and press the button for his floor. I could still feel him staring at me, so I stared back into his dark eyes.

He was the first to break the stare. I looked down at the floor and began twirling a strand of my auburn hair between my fingers. There was a long silence between us until the door opened on his floor. Neither one of us got up to press the button, we just sat there for a moment. "You want some coffee or tea or something?" L asked, finally breaking the silence. In response, I just nodded.

I followed him to his room where he had Mr. Wammy make us some tea. His room was identical to mine, only ten times more messy. "You really need to learn organization" I heard myself say, as I pushed stuff into the floor so I could sit on the couch. He looked around as if he just noticed everything was a mess, "Oh, well. I'm busy a lot of the time and don't really think much of cleaning" He replied and sat next to me on the couch.

Mr. Wammy set two cups of tea on the coffee table with some sugar cubes, then left us alone. Right away L started adding as much sugar to his tea as he could. After what seemed like minutes, I grabbed his hand, "No, bad L. That's not good for you." I told him then took his tea. He had a saddened look on his face, "But that's mine!" he pleaded. I just smiled and shook my head, "Not anymore" I said and took a drink but immediately regretted it. "Yeah that's definatley not good for you" I coughed. I heard him laughing next to me. "Oh so you think that's funny?" I said in a playful tone. "Kinda" he said smiling. Suddenly I had an idea, "Well," I said, discretely putting my finger tips into the tea, "I don't!" I shouted flicking tea into his face, "Ha! That showed you!" I said.

L looked puzzled for a moment, "Well that wasn't very nice" He said with a smirk. Suddenly I was being pelted in the face with sugar cubes. I jumped up and ran out the door. He followed, still pelting me with sugar. "I surrender!" I shouted, running up a random flight of stairs. "There are no surrenders!" He shouted back, close behind me. I came to a big metal door and pushed it open as hard as I could, then slammed it just before L got there. The stairs apparently lead to the roof. It was raining, but I liked the rain.

The scenery was so beautiful. It was like a dream, an actual dream. Looking up at the sky, I began walking to the edge of the roof. All the sound around me disappeared. Something inside of me made my legs continue forward. "The night goes on as I'm fading away," I began to sing as I closed my eyes, "I'm sick of this life, I just wanna-" Just as I reached the edge I felt myself being pulled back. I fell on the concrete into L's arms. Sound rushed backing into my hearing. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted over the sound of the rain. All of a sudden I came back to my senses and realized what was about to happen. I looked into his eyes and immediately burst into tears. "I'm so sorry." I weeped as I burried my face in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

L ch 5

I sat in L's room, wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot tea. He was right next to me, but I felt a million miles away. "So what happened back there?" I heard him say. I couldn't tell him, he would think I was crazy, but I had to tell him something. "Uhm.. I just wanted to see.. what the ground looked like from up there." I managed to say, even though I knew it was a lie. I gave him a small smile but he just shook his head and looked down. I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't lie to him. I sighed, "Okay, let me start at the begining."

I told him everything and he was just sat there staring at me. "It's not like I planned it this way." I told him. Finally he spoke up, "I'm sorry Jade, we can't have you here anymore. The information you already know is too much and we can't let that get out. Especialy if who you claim to work for finds out." There was a silence in the air. I never thought this would happen, just when I got him back I was being pulled away again. "You can stay for the night but you must be gone in the morning, I'm sorry." He told me. It took a moment for all of this to set in. What was I to do now? I can't complete my misson without their help. L glanced over at me when I got up to leave. That would probably be the last time I see his face.

_I was in my room. The white walls surrounded me. "She is not allowed to see visitors." I heard one of the guards outside my door say. Next thing I heard was a loud bang. "Well we aren't just any visitors." Another voice came, it sounded somehow familiar. I shot up in my bed and ran over to the door. What the hell was going on? There was a loud beeping, much like when they would let me out for meals and such. The door swung open and I was dragged out of the room by two boys. The last thing I remember was looking back at my white walled room._

_ I woke up in a dim lighted room, there was a couch, a few laptops, wires everywhere, and what looked like a coffee table. The two boys from before were sitting on the couch across from me. One was hunched over messing with what looked like a handheld game and the other was messing with one of the laptops. The scent of smoke filled my lungs and I started coughing profusely. "Oh look she's awake." Said the one with the handheld. The one with the laptop looked up. I knew them from somewhere, their faces were so familiar. "Uh hi, why am I here?" I said calmly. They exchanged glances then looked back to me. "It's been a while Jenevieve." Said the one with the handheld game._

_ Jenevieve. That was my real name, but how would he know that? I was about to speak but the one with the laptop cut me off, "That's not important right now. My name is Mello and you work for me now, that's the price for your freedom." I was really confused. Mello, that name was familiar. Wammy's House, he was there. He was brought in a couple years after L, that's where I know him from. "Yeah I know who you are," I said sitting up and crossing my legs, "And I expect an answered to my question, why am I here?"_

_ The one with the handheld game sighed. "Basically you have special skills that will make our job easier." There was a long silence then Mello got up and walked over to the window. He stood there for a moment before opening the curtains. Light filled the once dim room. I looked from Mello and the window to the one with the handheld. Wait, I know that face, that hair. I reached up to touch my auburn hair, just one shade lighter than the person sitting across from me. "Mail?" I said and he looked up._


End file.
